1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safty belt buckles, and more particularly to a buckle having a release slide with end-operated release button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety belt buckles are marketed in a great variety. In recent years, perhaps the largest volume of buckles has been used for seat belts in the transportation industry, a portion of that being in motor vehicles. Some of the problems associated with safety belt buckles include user difficulty installing the belt tongue in the buckle, inadvertent release by the user bumping the release button, premature release due to inertial effects or deformation during a collision, and crushing damage to a buckle which has fallen into a position where it is exposed to damage by closing a vehicle door on the buckle or forcing a foldable seat onto it. The present invention is the result of efforts addressed to overcoming these problems.